A pair of rear frames which extends substantially in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle body is provided at the rear portion of a vehicle. The rear frames ensure the rigidity of the vehicle body, and absorb energy during the rear-end collision. The rear frames functions as structural member at a rear of the vehicle body, and collapse in a longitudinal direction during the rear-end collision, thereby efficiently absorbing collision energy.
Both edges of a spare tire pan on which a spare tire is detachably mounted are supported by the rear frames, respectively. The structure in which substantially circular beads are integrally formed with the spare tire pan and the rigidity of the spare tire pan is improved using the beads has been known as the above-mentioned rear structure of a vehicle body of a vehicle (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H08-80877).